


paralyze me and leave me for dead

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [12]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t long after Abraham was murdered that you went underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paralyze me and leave me for dead

-z-

  
It wasn’t long after Abraham was murdered that you went underground (( _after finding Booth and tearing him apart with fang and talon and, being so mad with grief,_ _spending **daysnightsweeks** haunting Abe’s grave_)).

You took one of Abe’s old coats to curl around and for  _years_  all you dreamed about was the young man who showed you how to love again.  You dreamed about how he looked when he was young, when he could swing that axe of his around for hours and hours - never getting tired, never getting bored as he smiled down at you and the sounds of thunder echoed throughout the forest as the two of you clashed against each other.  

It had been just training at first - those meetings deep in the woods.  But the ** _adrenalinelust_  **thrumming between the two of you was too much and before long you just took him.

And he let you.  

He growled your name as you bit down with human teeth and you swore to love and protect him always.

But, just as humans are wont to do, he was gone too soon.  Ripped away from you. 

And when he was gone, you fled and went deep into the earth.  You slept for close to 60 years before you dragged yourself from the dirt and, giving yourself the new name of Stark, you dove into the sciences and technologies of this new age. 

And you had no idea, when you were presented with little Steven Rogers, what this century had in store for you.

 

-x-

 

You saw Abraham’s spirit in Steve’s five-foot-nothing, 90-pound frame, and though a part of you wanted to hate him there was this innocence that just drew you in (( _and, oh how beautiful Steve was after the serum, taller and filled out in all the right places)_ ).

You watched as he danced around Peggy, never making a move.  You couldn’t figure out why - and then you met Bucky and you instantly saw what was between the old friends, you saw how the atmosphere between them was charged with love and lust and all those wonderful things you had had with Abe.

And it wasn’t long before you found yourself loving Steve, loving him for how he reminded you of Abraham, loving his tenacity and determination and the strength solidified by the serum.

And when Bucky fell (( _not **died** , never say  **died**_ )), you were the one Steve came to.  He stank of alcohol and grief and when you saw how not-drunk he was, you felt your heart break for him.  So you took him in your arms and made him forget.  And if he said Bucky’s name when he came, you pretended not to notice.

And, just when you thought you would be able to keep Steve alive - you heard the plane crash and the ice crack open and swallow him whole (( _you searched for **daysmonthsyears**_ )).

And while you searched, you “married” Maria, one of your brother’s descendants, and helped her raise her child. Tony was a small whelp who asked too many questions and never seemed to get enough answers.  You played his father and no one was to ever know the truth besides your long lost niece.

And when Tony was old enough to take care of her, you crashed your car and let the world mourn and bury you back into the earth.

And then, with another 70 years gone by, you woke with a start as the birds and bugs and burrowing rodents sang about the return of Captain America (( ** _They found him, he’s alive, frozen for years and still_ _he_ _lives_** ,  _they sang as you clawed your way back up to the surface_ )).

 

-x-

 

You found Steve alone in a bar, nursing an entire bottle of whiskey.

“Hey there, soldier,” you said as you slid into the chair across from him.

Steve doesn’t even look up, just stares down into his glass and says, “I wondered what really happened to you.”

“I just took a quick nap.”

Steve nodded and finally looks up at you, he’s smiling a wistful smile and there’s relief and happiness in his eyes.

“Have you seen Tony?” you asked.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded.  ”He’s good - looks just like you.  Scared the hell out of me the first time I saw him.”

You chuckled, “My family’s always had really strong genes.”

He laughs and you just briefly touch his hand and he says, “It’s really good to see you again.”

And it’s not long until he’s leading you out of the bar to the little apartment S.H.I.E.L.D. had set up for him.

And for that night, the two of you are once again one person in the most beautiful ways.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
